mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Dave Strider/Archive 1
What is the meaning of the line "From the evidence of the various Sburb items in his room, Dave may have already investigated the horrors of it and was too cool to let John and Rose in on the truth of Sburb."? The only Sburb objects in his room are the beta (which he doesn't want to play) and the latest issue of GameBro (which he only reads for ironic purposes.) I doubt that he would let his friends play the game if he knew of its power.Koolkevk 17:23, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Pure conjecture. I will revise it to fit the more appropriate attitude toward the game, that of which is he just thinks it's stupid and doesn't say why. Dave doesn't hate puppets, at least not yet. And the dead/lifeless caption is meant for the secondary prototyping of the Kernelsprite, while Cal is most likely the initial prototyping. That info box is getting a little big.--DukeLions 03:10, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Dave's latest chat with Jade I'm pretty sure that it was Bro sneaking on to Dave's computer. Considering that Dave can get on bro's computer, the opposite is mot likely true. Bro was probably doing it just to insult Dave (what with all the chump names and claiming to be a furry.) This also explains why he "won't remember any of this," since Dave wasn't the one to type it.Koolkevk 21:07, October 30, 2009 (UTC) That's actually very plausible, now that I think about it. Dave is a bit too overconfident to keep insulting himself over and over. And the chat makes it clear that he knows Jade is a sleep, yet he keeps going on and on.--Bunnyboi 21:12, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Other Stuff So... does anyone else want to say that Dave's location is Houston? Houston is known for being hot (which complements Dave's associated classical element), and is also the location of the second largest meteor strike? Smileytimegumballs 01:39, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I'll accept Houston as a theory, but I don't think we should outright say he lives there, until we get more conclusive evidence.--Bunnyboi 01:41, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Fair enough - but I'm not sure what other kind of evidence will come up before the city gets blown up. :D Smileytimegumballs 01:48, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Heat alone is not a deciding factor. Jade's house was pretty hot, what with the FIRE AND RAINING METEORS. Therefore it's likely the meteors around Dave's house could have the same effect. - Gargomon251 02:39, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I also think that he mentioned that that was weird for the time of the year. And the meteors are probably why it's really hot. Fruckert 02:49, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Jade's house has raining meteors? ... er, anyway, yes. The fact that it's raining meteors AND THE SKY IS ON FIRE would make it possible for the temperature to be a little out of the ordinary. All I know is that Houston doesn't get cold. Houston's also the fourth largest city in the United States - fulfilling that "big city" stipulation. I'll concede that Phoenix is another possible option (since it's the fifth largest), or possibly L.A. (second largest) - but their locations are a bit far from any big meteor strikes, if you know what I mean. Smileytimegumballs 03:13, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Don't forget the time zones. John is on the east coast and we already know, from the time stamps in the Pesterchum logs, that Dave is 2 hours ahead of John. Unless there's some inaccuracy in the time stamps, which we have no reason to suspect, Dave must be in the central time zone.--Bunnyboi 03:49, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Worth noting: Houston's timezone is CST. Phoenix is MST, and L.A.'s on Pacific Time. I don't know what other cities would fit the bill. Smileytimegumballs 04:02, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Until we learn more, all we can do is speculate. Personally, I always thought he lived in Chicago; a rough-around-the-edges city that's just barely in the right time zone but in the right time zone nonetheless.--Bunnyboi 04:06, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I think that my only qualm with agreeing with you is that Chicago gets FREAKING COLD--and it's quite windy. Of course, to complicate my position--it is where the Great Fire happened. ;D Smileytimegumballs 04:08, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Chicago gets cold, yes, but that would make the unseasonal heat all the more unusual. Actually, now that I think of it, why does Dave have to be in America at all? For all we know, he could live in Canada or in Mexico City.--Bunnyboi 04:10, December 6, 2009 (UTC) OR HE COULD BE ON THE EASTER ISLAN--oh, wait, there aren't any cities there. (Dave is American because AMERICANS ARE SO GODDAMN COOL--oh, wait, that's no longer the case, either. ;D ) Smileytimegumballs 04:18, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Judging from where the earlier of the 2 largest meteorites are going to fall, Dave is either in Houston or at least in the tri-city area of Houston/Dallas/San Antonio. Its hard to see if it IS centered on Houston.' Duckie' 07:00, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Hero Mode "When in hero mode, the broken record is shown on the right side of his suit, not the left, as seen here" Wasn't this just a turnways sprite flip? I think hero mode gA did that with her horns once. Dave's Eyes A theory I have heard due to the recent flash, could be that Dave's eyes are actually red in colour, which could explain why he always wears his sunglasses. I'm not saying we should put that down in the article, but it's an interesting theory to note.RhedSquizel 16:46, November 15, 2010 (UTC)